Psycho: A Tale of Two Rangers
by BeefstickBeatnik
Summary: Psycho Blue writes about life.


The human mind is a very frightening place, as it should go without saying. Humans by their nature are beings generally dominated by their emotions, the strongest of them being fear, and humans truly have so much to fear. Their world is full of creatures, small and large, that could end their pitiful lives horribly and painfully, though no creature on earth quite unravels the mind of a human better than humanity itself. Most creatures on earth outside of the human race recognizes that humanity has evolved into the apex predator on the planet and as such, have been known to attempt to give humanity and their ever expanding civilization a wide berth. That said, humans themselves have not seemed to discover this fact yet, nor do they truly understand what happens when you place two highly evolved predators, bred to act on their emotions, in confined spaces together. Though they may not want to admit it, they will begin to hate one another. That hate will fester until the agitation and anxiety is too much for one to bare and that is when things truly get messy.

Humans are all serial killers waiting to happen, they simply just don't understand when, why, or how they will become one...

Those are my thoughts anyhow. Perhaps none of this is true, indeed it could be that humans are truly creatures of unparalleled grace and majesty that can only come from either eons of evolutionary perfection or through divine intervention, whatever the case it does not change what I know to be true...

I was a human. I believe my name began with the letter "C" though that's irrelevant. I say that I was once human because I am no longer human. I am something more. There is a great coldness I've come to associate with the kind of quiet madness that delivers itself onto a chosen few, a chosen few meant for something sinister beyond belief. I share this coldness with four other individuals who are each classified as highly dangerou, and as a result, we find ourselves in an ultra high security mental rehabilitation institution and prison. We are too dangerous to be exposed to anyone but a few kindly doctors who believe we can change what we are inside even though they know we can not, the various professionals who teach us everything we already know, and enough armed guards to protect every other monster in this facility from us for approximately eight and a half seconds (give or take) in the highly unlikely case we would be allowed to leave our cell block.

I myself find that I have a regular visitor. Her name is Marley and she us the sum of everything I hate. Everything she is should not exist and all that she creates should be obliterated and removed from the face of history. If I had my way, I'd tear out her insides and use them to kill her loved ones, carve their corpses into pieces, take those pieces and burn them to ash then fire those ashes into a sun, which should then perhaps be swallowed by a black hole.

I assure you, if you were in my place you'd find that no words can quite describe this kind of hatred. It's the kind of hate that you can only have for a single individual in a life time. No amount of time, or counseling can change this. This hatred gives you purpose, a goal to which you may apply your abilities and skills towards, a objective that you can finally find fulfillment in pursuing.

You can understand it, you are human. It's in you somewhere, buried, but it's in you. Nonetheless, I feel I owe you some clarification, lest you make illinformed judgments about me.

Marley did not put me here, she did not hurt me,she did not steal from me, she did not look at me sideways, she did not spell my name wrong. It is not her red hair that burns my eyes, or her blue eyes that should be ripped from her skull. It is not her accent or her figure or her ideas or her car or the life she has led up to this point. No no, this is a deeper hatred, too deep for such superficial notions. My reasons are far more complex.

She is blue, and so am I.

I expect you see my problem now. Why I am here.

I am not human, therefore I am not.

I am blue, therefore she must be not.

I am psycho, therefore I am.

I am Psycho Blue. My favorite color is orange.


End file.
